Magnus Diary
by writergirl05
Summary: Every time, when Magnus cant sleep, he writes his thoughts and feelings down in a Diary. In a few days is Valentine s Day and Magnus wants to surprise Alec with a romantic gesture. He prepares a night full of love and cute surprises for his angel. Okay I am really bad at writing Summarys so... (Almost all characters belong to Cassandra Clare!)
1. The idea which leads to something big

Malec

Who is this guy? And how can he be so stunning? That were probably the first thoughts that crossed my mind, when I met Alexander Lightwood for the first time. From the first moment I knew that this guy would change my life completly. But it was impossible to guess who much he would have changed it.

With his honest and lovely way to speak with me, with his stunning smile and his blue eyes he shot one of Armours arrows right into my heart. Nobody in my whole life had ever managed to do something like this to me. I was addicted to him before we went on our first date.

It took him almost too long to realise that we were made for each other. But I knew while we were standing in the middle of the church, while sharing our first kiss, that I could never keep living my life whitout him. At least not while he was alive.

And now I am laying next to my lover, my lovely Alexander and I am watching him sleeping. He always looks so peacefull while he is sleeping. He looks so breath taking right now. Not that he doesnt always looks breath taking and gorgeouse and stunning and …

Okay enought or I will never stop talking about how I can decribe him best. So where were I?

As I said I am now laying next to him in our bed and I am thinking about how my life can get even better.

A few days ago I realised that it is almost Valentine`s Day, the holiday that I always hated the most because I was alone, every year. But not this time. This year I would celebrate Valentine`s Day with the love of my life. So I thought about how I can get Alexander into celebrating this day with me and I think I got a pretty good idea just a few minutes ago.

I wanna surprise Alexander. I want to treat him like he deserves it. We could eat at that little reastaurant in Spain which I found just a few years ago when I was there with Ragnor. After that I could make a portal and I could show him my favourite place. The wonderful waterfall in Iceland which I found during a very hard time in my life. Yes I will definitively do that but I will need some help. Izzy. Yeah in this case she is the perfect person to aks for help. She could keep him busy while I was planning everything. Maybe she could also manage to get the whole day off for him. That would be great. Just one date without him worrying that something could go wrong at the institude. This is going to be awesome.

So now I will continue cuddeling with my cute Alexander and tomorrow I will start to plan the most magical Valentine`s Day ever.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I write another chapter or not?

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks


	2. Planning the day

This is going to be great.

Yesterday I finally got a chance to speak with Alecs sister in private. Izzy promised me to do her best to get Alec a day off at the 14th. She was happy that I would do something like that for her brother. But I mean why would anybody not want to spent Valentine`s Day with him? He is perfect! And somebody should keep telling him that he is. But that is my job now and I hope that I will manage to make him realise how special he is.

Anyway she offered me a deal. She will take Alec out for shopping or something like this to keep him busy if I take some pictures of him on the 14th. Perfect deal because now I have an excuse to take even more pictures. She is an angle. Just like her brother. Just to be clear I mean Alec not Jace.

So Izzy is going to keep my angle busy and I will go shopping myself. I need the perfect outfit for our Valentinesdinner. Maybe I can even reach out to Catarina and ask if she will accompany me. I dont like to go shopping on my own.

And when Alec is out I will also have the chance to complete the collection of items I bought last week. I just went to buy some new glitter and eyeshadow when I noticed this little shop called „Mistery Paradise". They had all kind of magical items. All fake but still kind of special. I bought myself some candels and decoration.

But I am not a selfish person so I also bought decoration for our date.

They had a whole corner just with Valentine`s Day stuff. Many little heards, candels and glittery fake flowers. I spend almost an hour there before I left the shop with at least three bags.

So I came home, (without glitter and eyeshadow) to find Alexander on the couch who must have fallen asleep while he was waiting for my return. So this would have been perfect for me if I hadnd have stumbled over one of his boots. He woke up and I had to snap my lovely new bought things into my Loft in Paris. Damn. But he didnt noticed anything unusual exept that I came home without any bags.

But anyway tomorrow I will get the chance to go shopping. Always a good task but even better if I can go shopping to buy a outfit which I only wear for my darling. I dont know what I will buy yet but is has to be something that leaves him breathless. I wanna look my best for him. He deserves this. And just like Izzy said, nobody has ever done somenthing like this for him.

His life is so full with war, problems and duty that he needs a little vacation. Even if it is just a day out of town with his boyfriend. But I will do my best to make this day wonderfull for him.

So I will go back to sleep now, to dream of a perfect Valentine`s Day with my Alexander.

* * *

Hey guys!

I would like to know what you think about this chapter. So please write a review to tell me what I should or could improve. And if you have any wishes for the new chapter, please write me. I will do my best to include your thoughts.

Thank you!


	3. Shopping

Today was great!

I went shopping with Catarina and I found the perfect outfit for Valentine`s Day. I am going to wear a tight black jeans and a green-gold shiny T-shirt. It matches my real eyes and Alec keeps telling me that I shouldnt hide them with my glamour. Catarina and I also went to buy more stuff for a late night picknick. After our dinner in Spain I will show him the waterfall in Iceland. There is a little cave where we could have a picknick in the moonlight. Maybe with some baguette, whine and of course chocolates. We bought a red fluffy blanket, some pillows in red and white and even napkins with little hearts. Maybe it is a little too much but I have more than a week left to make everything perfect.

After my little shopping trip with Catarina, I met with the owner of the little restaurant in Spain. He is a Vampire and we know each other for centuries. After I explained what I wanted and for what occasion he agreed to let me rent the whole restaurant for a few hours. Roberto will make Tappas and some other things which we both like. It was nice to see him again. He is such a lovely person I am sure that he and Alexander will get along.

Oh and Izzy called me a few hours ago. She is sure that Alec didnt noticed anything. She did a pretty good job today. I should buy her a little present. Maybe that sweet dress which I noticed today in one of our favourite shops. She will look lovely.

But there is also a little problem. Maryse will come next week and Alec is worried. Their last meeting didnt went well and they ended up arguing. Maryse went back to Idris and they havent talked to each other since then. I have to confess that I am worried too. Every time she is here and especially when they had a big argument, Alexander is very tense.

I hope that this didnt ruin our or better my Valentine`s Day plans.

I hate to see him like this. I actually hurts me to see him unhappy. It is crazy but it is actually so that it is harder to see him sad than to be sad on my own. But I guess that this also one of the many new feelings that I am getting to know since I met him.

I have been in love a few times but with him it is different. I never felt like this. All these emotions are so intensive, so overwhelming. But I love them. I love to experience something that isnt just new for him. And I love to feel that we have something special. That he is different. He wont leave me, he wont hurt me, he will be there for me. He promised. And that he even thinks about this makes me love him even more.

Okay, I got carried away. Again.

But I cant sleep Alec isnt home yet. He came by a few hours ago, but then somebody from the institute called and he had to go and solve their stupid problems. I hope it wont take that long because I hate to sleep alone. I never liked it but I got used to it. And than he came, fell asleep on my couch and I was captured.

At least since we first got physical I allways miss him. Especially at night.

Oh he is here. I hear his keys. Finally. I am going to carry my love to bed now. I want to cuddle!

* * *

Hey everyone!

I know it took me some time to update this but I was pretty busy. Sorry!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think and if I can improve something.

Thank you all!


	4. Problems

Maryse arrived. She had decided to come a few days earlier, just because she was able to. Nobody knew, not even Alec. We were saying goodbye to each other in front of his office and she caught us kissing and reacted horrible. She acted like we were doing something illegal. This insnt fair she would have never said something like this if she would have caught Jace and Clary or Isabell and Simon. Unbelivable. I have heard quite a few terrible things in my life but she always manages to shock me. She shouldnt be talking like this to him, to us. After that they got into a fight which only got worse. My poor baby is so sad because of her. But he isnt just sad, no he is pissed. And he has all right to be.

And this was only her first day here in New York. Isabel told me that she planning to stay till the 16. Damn. I am sure that he wont be in the mood to celebrate Valentine`s Day with me, if things dont change between them. But I dont know how to help them. Maryse hates me just for beeing alive, if I go to her and tell her what I honestly think, than she will probably never speak with me again. Not that I would mind but Alec would. His parents are, despite all their problems, still very important to him. Maybe I could talk to Jace about this. He knows how Alec feels now, he has been in a very similar position.

But never mind. Today is the 10th of february and I am ready for Valentine`s Day. I am already so excited. Will he like our dinner? What will he think about my special place? Will he notice that I bought some new clothes (and underware ;) )? What if he doesnt like his gift?

Did I wrote something about the gift? Well anyway I bought Alexander something. It is a special necklace which is occupied by an old warlock spell. With this spell I can include my feelings towards him in that necklace. Whenever he touches it he can relive my favourite moments with him and he is able to feel what I felt. I never gave anybody something like this. This is a huge step for me but I trust him. But there is still this little voice in my head, which got hurt and betrayed so many times, which tells me that there is the possibility of getting hurt again. But I want to show him how much he means to me. Because sometimes, when I look in his eyes and in his soul, I see this young boy again who cant belive that I love him as much as I do.

Alec has changed so much but he is still my Alec. It is unbelivable how he managed to change that much in this little amount of time. He came out and is now comfortable with his sexuality, he learned to read in my eyes like a book and he even grew a beard for a few days. But I changed myself. I also grew up. Yes this sound ridiculous because I am over 400 years old, but in the last year with Alec I learned some very important things abot judgement, hate and love. Especially love.

But enough with this emotionally loaded speach to myself, I still have to improve our Valentine`s Day and I have to ask Jace to help me with Alec and Maryse.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that it took me so long to update the story, but I was pretty busy at school and at home. So I apologies to everyone who actually reads this. Sorry guys!**

 **Have a nice day and stay happy. I hope we „see" us in later chapters.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The day before

Tomorrow is the big day. I did my best to improve everything.

I talked to Jace and asked him to talk to Alec and Maryse. I also talked to Alec and he was willed to meet his mother in private. Their meeting went well and they finaly made up. It is not like they wouldnt disagree and argue about most things but they got better. Alec is happyer now that they are able to talk with each other without yelling. Izzy told me that everything was going well, she made clear that nobody would disturb our evening. I am so glad to have her she is so perfect almost like an angel, well not as peferct as my angel but almost.

Now I am waiting for Alec`s retourn he told me, that he would stop by tonight. Maybe we can go out for dinner, because I bought way to much clothes for tomorrow night and so I could wear one of my new outfits.

I really hope that everything will go smoth tomorrow, I am ready to show him some places that I nerver showed anybody before. I am almost 100 percent sure that I wont ever show them anybody but Alec. He unlocked something in me. There is this weired feeling when I look right into his eyes, that urges me to tell him every secret I ever had. And I had a lot. Especially a lot of which I never told anybody but he is different in so many ways. The way he loves me and the way I love him back. Or the way he looks at me that causes me to melt like a young teenage girl. And

of course the way he smiles at me. This smile can break every heart and wall. He is my kryptonite. There is nothing that I wouldnt do for him and I would always be willing to die if my dead would save him.

He is my live. My one and only.

So I will do everything to make him happy. I am so happy to be able to show him who much I love him. This evening, tomorrow night is the perfect oportunity to do something really special for my love. Hopefully Alexander will like it as much as I would like it. But he loves me and even if he thinks that this whole evening sucks, he wont show it openly because he knows that this would hurt me. But I tried my best to plan tomorrow so that Alec will like it. Izzy assured me that this is excactly his style and even Jace said that he is sure that our evening will be a big success. And since Alexander and Maryse are alright, I cant imagine what could cause us big problems.

And with this final words I will stop worrying now, and start beliving in our love.

I am going to change now and than I will take him out to another nice dinner.


	6. Valentines Day

Hello guys, Merry Christmas! Well, I just want to say, that this chapter is a little bit different than the others. This one isnt a story written in Magnus diary, it is their Valentine`s Date from Magnus point of view. I hope you like it.

* * *

Alec is coming over in about 30 minutes. Izzy told him that she organized him a day off, because I was feeling lonely. He has no idea of what is really going on.

I already changed and got my hair and make up ready.

„Darling? I am home."

He is here finally.

I went to the living room to welcome him properly.

„Alexander. My angel I am glad that you made it." I crossed the room and kissed him softly.

Alec responded after our sweet kiss: „Well I hadnt had much of a choice. Izzy literally threw me out of the Institude."

„She always knows how to get what she wants" I said with a smirk.

„She does. So will you tell me what this is about or do I have to guess?"

„As much as would love to see you guessing, we have to hurry a little bit. So go and change and I will sit here, look pretty and wait eagerly for your return. Okay?"

„Well okay, I am still not sure why, but okay." He was walking towards our bedroom when he sudderly stopped.

„Today is Valentines`Day!" He said shocked. „I am so sorry, I am such an idiot I got you something weeks ago. I waited so long to give it to you and now I just forgot it."

He was walking towards me again and sat down on his feet right infront of me.

„Magnus, Baby, are you sad? Did I ruin everything? I am so-"

Thats when I interrupted him.

„Non, no, darling. Listen you didnt ruin everything. I didnt even thought about you getting me something. I just want to spend this day with you. And yes I planned quite a few things but everything is okay. So go in there, change in what I got you and come back to me. Okay? Will you do that for me?"

„Yeah, of course. And you are really not upset?" he asked worried.

„No, I am not."

His smile retourned and he went back to our bedroom.

I setteled down on our couch and thought about what just happened.

I really never expected him to give me everything. He just being here is enough for me. I never had anybody who loved me like I love him. But he shows me everyday how much he loves me. I never expected my life to become this great. Since we first met, my life became so much brighter and full of love.

I was so stuck in my daydream that I didnt realise that Alexander was back. But when he hugged me from behind he had immediatly my full attention. I turned around to kiss him, but he had already captured my lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

When we broke appart a few minutes later, he asked me: „So my love, why did I had to change into this honestly very nice suit?"

„Well because I love your legs in this, but also because we are going out."

„Thats really sweet. Thanks! You are always so good to me. How do I deserve you?"

„Only the best for my sweet angel." I captured his lips again only to break appart a few seconds later. I got up and pulled him up too. „So come on, we have a date."

„Of course. But you still havent told me where we are going."

„I could tell you, but where would be the fun in that?"

„Mags, please!"

„Well, okay first we are going to have dinner."

„Are we going to walk?"

„That would be quite a long walk my dear. No I am going to portal us there."

I created a portal and we stepped through.

Alexander was looking around a little bit confused. We were standing in front the little restaurant, which was build on top of a cliff next to the ocean.

„Magnus?"

„Yes, darling."

„Are we in Spain?"

„Yes, isnt it nice here?"

„You are unbelivable." He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me again.

„Thank you, for everything."

„Its quite allright my darling."

* * *

Well this is going to be longer than I expected it to be. So I am going to split their date into a few chapters. Thank you for reading this! Oh and please tell me what you think about this new form of the story and what I can improve. Merry Christmas!


	7. The Dinner

**Hello guys, sorry that it took me again so long to update, but I got ill on New Years eve after celebrating Christmas with my family. Anyway Happy New Year! I hope that you will all have a beautiful, succesful year with lots of love and fun. Stay save and healthy.**

The dinner was magical, well as time with Magnus always is but then it was even better than usual. He thought of everything. The restaurant is as well as his owner long known by Magnus. He ate there with Ragnor a few times in the last years and I am honoured that he decided to take me here. I know that Ragnor had been his best friend for centuries and now that he passed away, Magnus is missing him deeply.

The owner was letting us into the restaurant, and I should be used to it by now, but as always Magnus managed to suprise me by renting the whole restaurant. Roberto and his cook made Tappas and many other things that were all served in still hot pans or plates. The whole restaurant was smelling heavenly.

We were sitting in front of all this very delicious looking and smelling things and Magnus told me how he had met Roberto.

„Well, you know that I travelled for a few years around Europe and also a part of Africa. During this time, I already knew Ragnor , I met Roberto.

I met him here in Spain. He was still young and had only been a Vampire for a few month. I had been out at the land house of an other warlock who needed my help. We worked on a spell the whole night and the sun was already bright in the sky. So I was on my way home when I heard a whimper."

„I didnt wimpered" Roberto shouted trying to look angry while he crossed the room with two glasses and a bottle of whine.

„Yes, you were! Anyway so I followed the noises and found him in the basement of an really ruined house. He got trapped in it after he chased some rats. He is „vegetarian." he never drank human blood." Magnus said with a smirk. „But apparently he forgot to check when the sun would rise. He was wimpering like a little puppie." Magnus was laughting hard now. His eyes were sparkeling and the warm candel light was making them even more golden.

Roberto couldnt hold back his laughters anymore and I broke into laughters too. Robertos face was just hilarious.

„As much as I love this, I have other meals to prepare, Magnus may be generous but I will have other guest later. But maybe, if you would like Alexander, you both can come againg someday and I can the chance to tell you some good stories about your glitter boy."

„I would love that!" . Thank you!"

„We have a date then. And now enjoy your dinner."

He smiled at me and tourned around to leave us alone again. Roberto closed the kitchen door and Magnus turned his attention back to me.

„So my love" he said while pouring whine into the glasses „wanna make a toast?"

„Yes, I can do that. To my beautiful, caring boyfriend, who never lets a moment pass without expressing his love for me even if he doesnt have to. Thank you! I love you!"

„I love you too! To us!"

„Lets eat, this all looks so good and I am starving." I said hurried. Magnus laughed and his whole face lighted up so wonderful again.

„If my angle has to eat, then lets eat."

 **So I wrote this chapter different just like the last one but ffrom Alecs point of view. I know this whole story is called „Magnus Diary" but I tought that it would be interesting so read and write a little chapter from Alecs point of view. Please tell me what you think. You know that I always apprechiate reviews.**


	8. After Dinner A sweet Talk

Hello guys! Here is a new chapter and again apologies to you. My Wifi isnt working and it took me about 10 minutes to load the login website. It is horrible!

Well I hope you like it and as always please leave a review or DM.

* * *

A few hours later, after a very beautiful dinner with my angel, I decided that it was time to continue with my plans.

We were sitting on the cliff while watching the sun diappear. The whole sky was in a beautiful shade of red and yellow and Alec was watching in awesome. I snuggeled closer to him and he opened his arms and kissed me on the forehead.

„Thank you!" he said with a expression on his face that showed happiness, saticefaction and love. „You did all this for me and I dont know how to thank you."

„You dont have to thank me. You know" I said sudderly a little vulnerable „every Valentine`s Day I spent with my cats, some people who didnt care about me or people I dindt care about. But you are different. With you this whole thing, love, is different. Before I met you I couldnt have imagined something like this, sitting on an cliff, me showing my emotions off, somebody next to me who loves me. But look at us, here we are. Together."

„Together. I like that. You know that I couldnt have imagined this either. I always tought that I would marry some Shadowhunter girl and live at the Institude for the rest of my life. But as you said: here we are. Together"

We kissed, a lot but when the sun was finally gone, I tourned and told him to get up. Afterall I got something else planned.

„Come on, angel. We have to go. I want to take you somewhere else. I want to show you something special." I could see Alecs excited grin when he got up and took my hand. I created another portal and we stepped trough.

I came here a few hours ago, while Alec was at the Institude, and decorated everything. I got many blankets, pillows, candels and of course also a little bit glitter. Course what would it be without glitter?

So when Alec looked around and realised that we were in a cave, a quite cold cave, he looked a little bit confused.

„This is a very special place." I said while guiding him towards the opening end of the cave from where we could see the waterfall. Alecs smile grew wider when he saw the little love island that I created. And when I lit up all the candels with a snap of my fingers, he was, as always, watching me as if I was a art piece, something to admire. I loved that look.

Alexander tourned and finally saw the waterfall.

„Mags, this place is perfect, almost magical!" Then he chuckeld. „Well with you here not just almost." Alec towards me and kissed me softly. „Come on" he said against my lips, „lets try out these new pillows. Okay?"

Well I was more than okay with that decision.


	9. Moonlight Talk

Alecs Pov

The cave was perfect. I had never seen something that naturally beautiful. It was so, I dont know, perfect. We sat there talked and watched the impressive waterfall.

„Mags?" I asked.

„Yes, my love?"

„Why? Why do you do all those things for me? You know that I dont need this, right? I need you and nothing else. I mean I love this, all of it but I just want to make sure that you know that I will stay with you without going out on expensive dates."

„Thank you. I know that you wouldnt leave me because of something like this, but its still nice to hear it sometimes. But thats obviously not the reason why I took you here with me tonight." He smiled at me and then tourned around towards the waterfall. When he spoke again, his voice trembled a little bit. „I brought you here and to Spain because I wanted to share this special places with you, they all mean a lot to me and I have many memorys connected to this places. Not just good ones but also pretty bad ones from times when my life was just a pice of shit." He laughed a sad laugh. I moved closer to him and took him in my wide open arms.

„You know that I would never preassure you, but if you want to talk about it, no matter when and where, I will listen. I always will. I am here for you."

„Thanks! That means a lot to me."

„Anytime."

„Actually I would like to tell you another story. Would that be allright?"

„Of course. As I said, always."

He snuggeled closer to me and started talking, still looking at the waterfall which seemed to glow in the moonlight.

„Over a decade ago, I had a hard time. I was feeling alone after Camille broke my heard and I tought that my life had no value anymore. I came here very often to think, to be alone and to escape just for a few hours. After I lost another dear friend of mine, a warlock, Sabrina, things got worse. I tried to convince myself, that I wasnt responsible for her death, but I knew that that wasnt true. I was too worried about myself, that I couldnt help her, when she lost her husband. He was a lovely human being, but he was mortal. So when he died, she couldnt stand it and took her life."

He stuttered and a few tears fell down on his cheeks. I held him even closer and caressed his face with my hands. He tourned and looked at me thankfully.

„I wasnt there for her and didnt wanted to be alife if she wasnt. I had problems with suicide toughts and selfharm before so I came here, ready to do it. But when I said here and watched the waterfall, I couldnt do it. I was furious that I wasnt even strong enough to take my life but I couldnt. I sat here for hours before I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning I said to myself: If you cant end your life then you have to survive. And I did."

„And I am so so glad you did." I tourned him around so that I could face him and kissed his temple. „Thank you for trusting me enought to tell me this."

„I never wanted to share this part of me, until you came along. Especially when I saw you standing on that ledge… I just want you to know that I am not perfect. That I am far from perfect and I just had to tell you this, I am not even sure why. I never told this anybody."

„I love you!" I said totally overwhelmed by his totally honest speech. I had seen him vulnerable but he had never opened himself up like this. I was so thankful for being able to share this moment with him.

„And I love you" He replied with a smile and his eyes still full of tears.

* * *

So guys, that was the new chapter. I hope you liked it. What do you think should I continue this? Because I am thinking about finishing the story with this chapter.

Please review or write me a private message.

Have a nice week!


End file.
